


you just wanted to prove there was one safe space where you could love him

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lex as the constant damsel in distress, M/M, POV Clark, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Was it too much to ask of the universe to stop trying to take Lex?Clark just, he wanted one safe place where he could love him without the world imploding upon itself.





	you just wanted to prove there was one safe space where you could love him

 

 

* * *

  _You're trying not to tell him that you love him and you’re trying to choke down the feeling and you’re trembling,_

_but he reaches over and he touches you like a prayer for which no words exist_

_and you feel your heart taking root in your body,_

_like you’ve discovered something you don’t even have a name for._

_(Siken)_

* * *

 

The building rumbled and groaned under its own weight, dust filtered out of a winding crack in what was once the ceiling. Clark rolled over onto his side and pulled himself to a crouched position, all but crawling to the body next to him. 

 

 

His fingers mapped out a fluttering pulse and slid downward, never breaking contact, to rest over Lex's heart. There was a nasty scratch on his pale forehead that would need tending but all in all he was no worse for the wear. In fact, he smiled even as the building threatened to give way.

 

 

"Clark," he said with relief. 

 

This was a rescue mission gone awry. Clark had intended upon whisking in as usual to save his perpetual damsel in distress but that meant rushing to a collapsing basement some ten stories down. That is to say; the most damaged area of the building. It was their usual song and dance: Lex's life teetering on the edge due to a sour ex employee or anyone in general that doesn't care for Luthors, Clark conveniently showing up when Lex needed him the most. 

 

Only, he'd been delayed and Lex nearly paid the price for it. 

 

 

"Are you okay?" Clark panted, eyes scanning for injuries, trembling fingers prodding at bruised ribs. 

 

 

Lex winced, still flat on what was left of the floor. "I'm alive. Does that count?" 

 

 

"Only if you stay that way." 

 

 

"How do you propose I do that? We're trapped." 

 

 

Clark's eyes frantically darted around mounds of crumbled concrete and plaster. He had his methods. "I'll figure something out."  

 

 

God, was it too much to ask of the universe to stop trying to take Lex?   Clark just, he wanted one safe place where he could love him without the world imploding upon itself. For that matter, he wanted to love outside of his own head and heart. Out loud. Then again, maybe they had to make that space together, maybe the right time would always be wrong in a way.  

 

 

Once, Lex had told Clark he couldn't save the world. Clark's reply came honest and open, loving: _I saved you, didn't I?_ Lex Luthor as the center of his world, a constant rescue mission just to keep him at his side. Lex as the one part of his life he allowed himself to be selfish over, now more than ever.

 

 

"Lex," he started, crouched over his body. He delicately traced over smudges of concrete dust along Lex's cheek. 

 

 

In a moment, he would have to find a way out but, for now, they both needed this. Lex leaned into his palm, still so very beautiful and achingly vulnerable. "Clark." 

 

 

Just one safe space to love him in. It does not exist yet. 

 

(Make it so) 

 

He leaned forward with one hand on the floor and the other still cradling Lex's face. Before he could talk himself out of it, he moved an inch or so closer and tenderly brushed their noses together. It was more of a caress than anything, an act of love.

Lex's mouth parted in surprise, breath fanning hot against Clark's. He slid both hands to the nape of Clark's neck before he could change his mind and held him there. 

 

 

"Kiss me," Lex murmured. 

 

 

He didn't have to say it twice.

 

 

Clark slotted their mouths together for the first time and Lex made a small noise as if to say,  _Finally._ The kiss was slow and deep; an answer to a question unspoken on a burning field ages ago: 

_Will you love me someday?_

The universe had known. She'd made them fight to prove it, many times over. The right time didn't exist, it never had. 

_I will love you **everyday**. _

 

 

Lex buried a hand in Clark's hair just as a chunk of debris fell with a resounding thud. Reluctantly, Clark pulled out of the kiss to glance at the disaster around them. To his credit, Lex only lured him back down once. 

 

 

"How many times do I need to nearly die for you to kiss me like that again?" Lex asked with a crooked flirty grin. 

 

 

Clark blushed and shook his head. "Can't kiss you if we're dead, Lex. C'mon, let's get you out of here." 

 

 

As soon as Lex could stand without wobbling too much, he reached between them and intertwined their hands. They were filthy and exhausted but together, they'd saved each other. 

 

 

Under the night sky and in front of his own parents, Clark cupped his best friend's cheek and pressed their mouths together in a kiss that said:  _We made it._

 

 

"For the record," he said in between kisses, "I'd really like to kiss you without the mortal danger thing."

 

 

"I could live with that." 

 

 

 One safe space where you could love him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> richard siken's poetry was made for clex. it really just *clenches fist* hits you smack in the chest. I especially recommend "little beast" in regards to the porsche/bridge scene ;)
> 
> it's here:
> 
> http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/22/little-beast-crush-by-richard-siken/


End file.
